1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus to signal the proper landing of a wellbore tool on a surface, and in particular to pyrotechnic and frequency tone signals to indicate the proper landing of a casing hanger or seal ring.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
When oil production casing is run down hole on casing hangers and landed on the high pressure wellhead housing, either on the lower load shoulder or nested above on the shoulder of a previously landed casing hanger, the hanger must be fully down on the load bearing shoulder for the seal to be at the proper elevation to engage the sealing and locking wicker grooves. It is useful for the crew running the casing to know if the hangers are landed on the shoulders or if the casing is stuck in the wellbore, landed but out of position on the landing sub, or properly landed on the landing sub.